Pointing devices, such as computer mice or trackballs, are utilized for inputting data into and interfacing with personal computers and workstations. Such devices allow rapid relocation of a cursor on a monitor, and are useful in many text, database and graphical programs. A user controls the cursor, for example, by moving the mouse over a surface to move the cursor in a direction and over distance proportional to the movement of the mouse. Alternatively, movement of the hand over a stationary device may be used for the same purpose.
Computer mice come in both optical and mechanical versions. Mechanical mice typically use a rotating ball to detect motion, and a pair of shaft encoders in contact with the ball to produce a digital signal used by the computer to move the cursor. One problem with mechanical mice is that they are prone to inaccuracy and malfunction after sustained use due to dirt accumulation, and such. In addition, the movement and resultant wear of the mechanical elements, particularly the shaft encoders, necessarily limit the useful life of the device.
One solution to the above-discussed with mechanical mice problems has been the development of optical mice. Optical mice have become very popular because they are more robust and may provide a better pointing accuracy.
One approach used for optical mice relies on a light emitting diode (LED) illuminating a surface at or near grazing incidence, a two-dimensional CMOS (complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor) detector which captures the resultant images, and software that correlates successive images to determine the direction, distance and speed the mouse has been moved. This technology typically provides high accuracy but suffers from a complex design and relatively high image processing requirements. In addition, the optical efficiency is low due to the grazing incidence of the illumination.
Another approach differs from the standard technology in that it uses a coherent light source, such as a laser. Light from a coherent source scattered off of a rough surface generates a random intensity distribution of light known as speckle.
Devices using a coherent light source typically require alignment within specific tolerances in order to operate properly. Such alignment may pose problems and difficulties during the manufacture of the devices.
The present application discloses a novel design for packaging of an optical navigation sensor using a coherent light source. The disclosed design advantageously provides for passive self-alignment during the manufacture of the optical navigation sensor.